The present invention relates to semiconductor packaging and more particularly to eliminating ceramic, plastic, or similar intermediate packages. The present invention eliminates the intermediate package typically found in the prior art. With the present invention, semiconductor chip carrier substrates and integrated circuit chips can be plugged directly into pin-grid sockets for electrical tests or end use.
The present invention provides significant advantages. For example, since the intermediate package is eliminated, electrical line length is substantially reduced, thus substantially reducing delay times within and between circuits. In addition, the present invention eliminates thermal expansion mismatch between, for example, ceramic or plastic packages and the semiconductor body. The present invention is also compatible with direct cooling of semiconductor chip carriers or substrates and integrated circuit chips.